Blade Runner
by VeritaG
Summary: Iguales que los humanos pero más fuertes, los Replicantes han pasado de sueño a pesadilla y Yahiko, un joven policía, está a punto de verse con ellos y con su pasado.
**Nota de autora:** por supuesto, no me lucro con esto, está hecho sólo como diversión.

 **Disclaimer 1** : Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Blade Runner es una película dirigida por Ridley Scott y basada (parcialmente) en la novela de Philip K. Dick ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?

Este One-Shoot participa en el reto "Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe" del foro Sakabattô.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Neo-Tokio era, en el año 2119, lo más parecido a la pesadilla de un hombre sensato.

Todas las grandes urbes del mundo lo eran, en general, pero para Yahiko Neo-Tokio se llevaba la palma con diferencia. Quizá se debía al hecho de que el joven nunca había salido demasiado de sus límites y no tenía con qué compararla, algo comprensible para el habitante medio de una metrópolis que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la, en otro tiempo, verde isla en la que se asentaba desde hacía generaciones.

Ahora, el casi hombre de 22 años miraba desde un amplio ventanal insonorizado la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre la jungla de cemento desde hacía dos días, fantaseando con la imagen de la lluvia purificadora que clamaban los predicadores de los guetos. Los colores chillones y cambiantes de las enormes vallas de publicidad que invitaban al hedonismo y el placer lanzaban destellos en las gotas que se precipitaban inclementes.

 _¿A cambio de qué compran el placer los urbanitas?_

Demasiado cínico y macabro para alguien que hacía poco había obtenido permiso de conducir, como diría su mentor y guía espiritual, el siempre tranquilo Kenshin.

O como habría dicho de estar vivo.

El joven moreno dejó de mirar la decadente ciudad en la que le condenaron a vivir desde su nacimiento, y fijó su atención en la mujer ataviada con un vestido pasado de moda azul marino, a juego con sus ojos, que emulaba los "kimonos" de las damas de la antigüedad. La mujer algo más adulta que él, pero aún fuera de la treintena, estaba sentada en una silla incómoda sosteniendo en su regazo una especie de cristal rectangular con un leve brillo amarillento. En el respaldo descansaba una barra cilíndrica de metal y tonos morados que ella miraba furtivamente cada pocos segundos mientras seguía con la atención fija en el joven policía.

No había que ser un lince para evidenciar que la dama en cuestión, Himura Kaoru para sus conocidos, estaba encinta, y presumiblemente a poco tiempo de dar a luz.

Kaoru siempre vestía con ese estilo. Era su seña de identidad como también lo eran el ceño fruncido y el mal humor de Yahiko o el cabello largo y pelirrojo de Kenshin, aunque los colores alegres y las flores habían dejado paso a los tonos oscuros cuando el General Shinomori había comunicado a la embarazada amiga de su protegida Misao que acababa de enviudar.

-¿Por qué yo?

La voz masculina reverberó por todas las paredes de cristal de la antigua sala de interrogatorios de la Comandancia Mayor de la policía de Neo-Tokio.

Kaoru suspiró.

-Kenshin hablaba contigo, confiaba en ti. No le dijo a nadie más nada de sus investigaciones. -Le miró con intensidad, clavando en él sus ojos azules. -Iría yo, pero Megumi…

Yahiko miró la amplia cintura de la mujer que le había entrenado desde hacía más de 10 años. Por mucho que detestara lo que le estaba pidiendo, no podía arriesgar la vida de alguien que le había tratado como a un hermano, mucho menos de su hijo no nato. Se preguntó unos segundos si de verdad había tenido las narices para insinuar delante de la temible Doctora Takani que haría algo peligroso en "estado de buena esperanza".

Con un bufido, se acercó en tres zancadas y se inclinó para tomar el cristal (un sistema de recogida y análisis de archivos cifrados) mientras miraba a su interlocutora. Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron de alegría y reconocimiento y algo bajo el abdomen de Yahiko se tensó, dándole ganas al joven de profanar ahí, en ese instante, el recuerdo del pelirrojo.

Se sobrepuso a sus instintos y marchó hacia la salida. Se detuvo un momento en el quicio para mirar a la mujer que le seguía con ojos brillantes y las pupilas algo dilatadas.

-No prometo nada.

Salió sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Pensó que se conseguiría relajar una vez llegara a su apartamento, pero no fue así.

El trayecto había sido más o menos tranquilo, sin demasiada gente ocupando su muy preciado espacio vital en un transporte público que parecía más planeado para hormigas que para seres humanos. Tuvo la ocasión de serenarse y enterrar su impulso en la sala de interrogatorios, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que se trataba del viejo orgullo que notaba cuando, de adolescente, Kaoru le felicitaba por algún entrenamiento excepcionalmente bueno.

No pudo sugestionarse más tiempo del que tardó en llegar a la puerta de su casa y ver el panel que le identificaba con Kamiya Yahiko.

Kamiya…

Recordó la piel pálida de Kaoru, resplandeciendo en contraste con la ropa oscura, sus ojos brillantes, su melena larga, sus labios finos… Otro tirón en su abdomen le devolvió a la realidad y le recordó que seguía lloviendo y él se estaba calando.

Entró corriendo en el apartamento y prácticamente se tiró sobre el viejo sofá que se adaptó automáticamente a su cuerpo y comenzó un suave masaje para destensar a su dueño.

Antes de que su mente viajara por unas realidades más gratificantes y peligrosas, centró su atención en el cristal que contenía la información de la última gran misión del igualmente grande Himura Kenshin.

Se tensó de golpe. Si Kaoru no fuera Kaoru, habría creído que no había acudido a él porque Kenshin le contara sus misiones, si no por el placer culpable que le iba a suscitar esa misión.

Iguales que los humanos, pero más rápidos, más fuertes y más letales. Capaces de aprender cosas nuevas, excepto moral y ética. Completamente incapaces de sentir. Prácticamente inmortales. La gran creación de la empresa Meiji.

Replicantes.

Desde hacía generaciones, los androides Replicantes habían sido construidos por la todopoderosa Meiji y amparados por el Gobierno para hacer la vida de los humanos más sencilla. Para ello, se les había dotado de inteligencia y capacidad de aprendizaje. El problema vino cuando aprendieron que podían vencer a los humanos y empezaron a rebelarse. Meiji tardó años en aceptar que no se trataba sólo de unidades defectuosas aisladas, y hacía sólo siete que ya no se creaban y se había decidido su destrucción masiva.

Un viejo nombre volvió a su cabeza.

 _Tsubame_ …

Oficialmente, no había vuelto a pensar en ella desde hacía seis años. Extraoficialmente, seguía recorriendo los guetos con la esperanza de notarla.

Yahiko tenía diez años y vivía en uno de los guetos "preparados" para la gente sin recursos cuando sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados por un grupo de Replicantes. Clamó venganza sin que nadie le escuchara, al fin y al cabo no era nadie, y nunca lo iba a ser.

Fue en ese momento cuando se cruzó con Kaoru y Kenshin.

Ellos le aceptaron en su hogar y sus vidas, y ella, apenas una adolescente que miraba con ojos soñadores al pelirrojo, empezó a enseñarle. Bajo la tutela de Kaoru aprendió a leer y escribir, a pensar por sí mismo, a tener un futuro, y también a pelear.

Kenshin era un policía fuera de la nómina normal. Los miembros de la Comandancia Mayor le llamaban cuando había problemas y ellos no podían evitarlos, o cuando estaban desbordados y necesitaban más manos. Yahiko le admiraba y en unas pocas semanas había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había escapado de casa para seguirle en una misión.

Así fue como conoció de verdad a los Replicantes.

Kenshin no pudo hacer nada para que Yahiko no le viera peleando y, resignado, le había dejado acompañarle y mirar desde una distancia prudencial y siempre escoltado por Sanosuke, el informador de la policía. Durante cinco años todo había seguido más o menos igual en la extraña casa donde Kaoru había adoptado a dos vagabundos sin hogar (a Yahiko dándole su apellido aunque sin vincularle a la genealogía familiar oficial), aunque el adolescente cada vez se implicaba más en la captura de los Replicantes.

Un día de "caza" cuando tenía quince años, Yahiko había conocido a Tsubame.

Estaba de ronda por el gueto Norte con unos agentes de la policía, cuando un grito retumbó rompiendo la calma de la zona.

Tras correr apresurados a su origen, vieron a dos Replicantes adultos agarrando por los brazos a una niña, que no tendría más de doce años con un vestido viejo gris algo roto, y forcejeando con ella. La chica chillaba pidiendo clemencia, y ni Yahiko ni los agentes lo soportaron.

Los policías comenzaron a disparar, aún a sabiendas que sus balas eran inútiles, y el adolescente aprovechó la confusión para coger a la niña y sacarla de la zona de fuego a gatas.

Estaba helada y temblaba. El primer impulso del chico fue abrazarla. Ella se separó de golpe, y Yahiko pudo ver que era pálida con grandes ojos oscuros y una melena negra muy corta y algo despeinada por el forcejeo.

- _¿Por qué?_ -Su voz era dulce y clara, de niña.

- _No lo sé_. -Por contra, la de él mismo había sonado ronca y algo oscura.

Sorprendentemente, la "niña" tenía dieciséis años, por lo que el amago de policía no se sintió sucio por no haber dejado de agarrarla por la cintura en ningún momento. Así habían empezado dos cosas, su primera relación amorosa y un odio obsesivo hacia los Replicantes, que había intensificado sus rondas con los policías de Neo-Tokio y sus entrenamientos físicos.

Lo primero no había durado demasiado. Recordaba aún el rostro lloroso de Tsubame mientras le pedía que dejara de perseguirlos.

- _Por favor Yahiko. ¿Qué ganáis con eso? Dejadles. Tarde o temprano ellos mismos desaparecerán. No les eliminéis por favor… No les mates._

Era sencillo deducir la respuesta, y lo que había pagado por ello… Tsubame era el primer, y único, amor de Yahiko y aún notaba cómo le faltaba el aire en los pulmones cada vez que pensaba en ella, cómo seguía buscándola, cómo seguía soñando con ella…

Cerró los ojos y a su mente acudió la imagen de ella.

 _Si tan sólo lo hubiera entendido. Si tan sólo se pareciera más a…_ Abrió los ojos de golpe _¿¡Pero qué demonios me pasa!?_

Se levantó súbitamente.

-Replicantes, Tsubame… ¡Qué más dará todo! -Clamó al aire. -Trabajo es trabajo y si Kaoru me ha dado esto… Es por algo. Debo cumplir mi misión.

Dejó el cristal de los datos con cuidado donde antes se había tumbado y se dirigió a la calle. Kenshin había muerto, ahora lo sabía, peleando contra Replicantes, y él iba a recoger su testigo.

Prácticamente se chocó con Kaoru en la puerta del apartamento.

Aún llovía y estaban los dos bajo el paraguas floreado de colores oscilantes de la mujer.

-Me imaginé que saldrías hoy.

-Bueno, no todos podemos dormir mientras faltan cosas por hacer.

Se empezó a alejar de ella a zancadas.

-¡Sigues siendo un crío maleducado! ¿A qué crees que he venido, a hacerte la cena?

Yahiko se volvió a medias sin dejar de caminar.

-No, imagino que no quieres intoxicar al mejor agente de Neo-Tokio. -A duras penas esquivó el objeto de metal que la mujer no hacía más que vigilar en la Comandancia. -¿Estás loca?

-Es una espada de impulsos. -Contestó, seca. -Era de Kenshin.

La cogió como si fuera un objeto sagrado. Pesaba.

-Espada de…

-Las armas de impulsos son las únicas capaces de eliminar Replicantes. -Se acercó a él mientras hablaba y volvió a ponerle bajo su paraguas. -Esta es especial, sólo aturde.

-¿A… turde?

No había nada de aturdir en los archivos de Kenshin.

-Sí, ya lo sabes. Kenshin se negaba a arrebatar vidas. _Cualquier_ vida.

Sin mediar más palabra, Kaoru le abrazó (el abdomen lo hacía difícil) y Yahiko se sintió de golpe extraño otra vez. Sintió que necesitaba aire.

-Kaoru no… No creo que sea una buena idea.

Se separó lentamente del joven y le sonrió como cuando era un adolescente.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

* * *

Ya había dejado de llover.

Las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad siguieron al joven policía mientras dejaba los barrios residenciales de clase media para atravesar hacia el gueto donde habían encontrado muerto al pelirrojo. Se había ceñido la espada de impulsos recién heredada a la espalda.

No lo hacían en vano, en una sala oscura de la Comandancia Mayor, dos hombres maduros vigilaban con interés al chico.

Ningún guardia le dijo nada cuando le vio, aunque tanto para Yahiko como para sus observadores estaba claro que, cuando intentara hacer el camino inverso no lo iba a tener tan sencillo.

-No es sencillo crecer cuando hay tantas cosas que no te dejan.

-¿Se pone filosófico, jefe?

El primero rió sin humor.

-Para nada, cabeza de escoba. Sólo me preocupa que nuestro joven agente… flaquee también. Los Replicantes deben morir porque es la Ley, que uno dude de la Ley, es flaquear. -Miró a la pantalla de nuevo, Yahiko estaba ya en el gueto, y se había quedado estático mirando a un punto. -Que otro le siga, también es flaquear.

-Por eso modificó los archivos de Himura, ¿no?

El de mayor rango se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por supuesto. Aku. Soku. Zan.

* * *

-Yahiko…

El mentado estaba petrificado en su sitio, desubicado. Había ido al gueto en busca de unos Replicantes, de los asesinos de Kenshin. Y en su lugar se había encontrado con…

-Tsubame.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

De golpe la notó más pequeña, más menuda que antes, que hace tanto tiempo. Pero era ella, con su cabello corto y su rostro de niña. No había cambiado un ápice.

El cerebro de Yahiko hizo conexión de golpe.

 _No había cambiado un ápice…_

Se alejó de un salto y llevó la mano a la espada de impulsos. Con un gesto de la muñeca la colocó entre la chica y él, descubriendo ambos que el cilindro metálico era en realidad una funda para una hoja plana con apenas filo.

-¡Eres una de Ellos!

-Quería decírtelo, de verdad. -Tsubame se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. -Pero yo…

Tras el humano salió un pequeño grupo de ellos que se quedó a unos pasos de distancia de la pareja.

El moreno se tensó.

-Somos los últimos. -Susurró. -Tarde o temprano, el programa de obsolescencia de Meiji nos matará pero nos da igual.

Se acercó a Yahiko, que aún tenía la espada desenvainada, y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

-Cuéntanos. Sólo somos veinte y nos estamos muriendo. Ya ninguno quiere luchar. Himura lo sabía, él nos apoyaba. Él…

-¡Kenshin! -Se zafó. -A él lo mataron Replicantes, erais su misión y acabasteis con su vida.

-¡No! No fue así, Yahiko, te lo juro.

-Déjalo, Tsubame. -La voz vino tras el policía. -Es imposible razonar con _Biológicos_.

Los Replicantes fueron hechos físicamente más rápidos que los humanos, cuando un humano era consciente de que se tenía que agachar, el Replicante ya estaba en el suelo a resguardo. Cuando Yahiko oyó el disparo (una pistola de impulsos, registró su oído), se giró e intentó agacharse instintivamente a la vez, pero había sido demasiado lento. Tsubame no lo fue. Antes de que el chico empezara a bajar al suelo, ella le había rodeado y apartado de la trayectoria del arma.

Por desgracia, la velocidad de los Replicantes no era lo bastante buena para salvar una vida y salvarse ellos a su vez. El impacto destinado para el agente, acertó de lleno en el tronco de la muchacha, que cayó al suelo sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¡Tsubame!

Yahiko la recogió con cuidado en brazos y se sentó con ella en la calle. La espada de impulsos estaba a su lado, pero no se atrevió a recogerla.

-Agente. -Un Replicante se acercó a él. -No se preocupe por él. Ha matado a uno de los nuestros, recibirá nuestra justicia.

El aludido asintió.

Los Replicantes se fueron, pero él sólo era consciente de Tsubame mirándole, y de las pequeñas chispas que saltaban ahí donde la pistola había impactado.

-Pensé que iba a doler más. Es una suerte que apenas nos pusieran circuitos de sensibilidad.

Unas manos pequeñas empezaron a peinar sus cabellos oscuros.

-¿Por qué? Sólo… ¿Por qué?

Sonrió.

-Porque te quiero. Sólo… Porque te quiero. -Las chispas se hicieron más intensas, reflejándose en los ojos oscuros de ambos. -Sentimos, Yahiko, de algún modo también tenemos sentimientos. No son como los vuestros pero… Son compatibles. Pero los humanos nos apartasteis, ¿cómo mostrároslos, si éramos una cosa desechable?

-Pero vosotros…

-¿Nos rebelamos? No somos los primeros esclavos que se levantan contra sus dueños, ni seremos los últimos. -Miró al cielo. -Himura… él me reconoció un día y empezamos a hablar. Fue quien nos ayudó los últimos tiempos a escondernos de vosotros. Siento que muriera pero… no fuimos nosotros, y somos los últimos de los nuestros.

Quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno en su mundo y en su mente.

Yahiko notaba que debía decir algo, pero no podía, simplemente, dejar pasar sólo por ella todo lo que sabía o, al menos, creía saber de _Ellos_. Aunque hubiera un momento en que ella lo fuera todo. Tsubame rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Me querías, Yahiko?

Eso sí podía responderlo.

-Te quiero.

Ella cerró los ojos y él, de algún modo, supo que en eso también se parecían humanos y Replicantes.

Besó su frente y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

La lluvia volvió a desatarse, sin piedad, sobre Neo-Tokio.

* * *

 _Primero de todo, he de decir que a mi me gusta de un modo un poco... Culpable en el sentido de que se positivamente que es una peli de la que se podría sacar más. Pero honestamente me pareció que de otro modo iba a ser algo denso._

 _También se que no se me da bien el romanticismo, seguiré trabajando en ello._

 _Y así de pronto creo que no tengo que decir nada más. Espero que le haya gustado a alguien :)_


End file.
